Analyze the consequences of family size, specifically zero and one-child families in relation to families with more children. The issues to be addressed are: economic well-being (income, ratio of income and needs, assets, expenditures, debts); time availability (hours spent in the labor force, housework, childcare); schooling, training, and experience (labor force experience acquired, education, and training completed); geographic mobility (moved within or across boundaries of various types - counties, states, regions); marital stability; and health (limitations on work or activities in general).